pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
A Pretty Cure Christmas
A Pretty Cure Christmas is an album of Christmas music sung by characters from Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure, Athletic Pretty Cure, Butterfly Pretty Cure!, and On Pointe! Pretty Cure!. Songs Deck the Halls Words by Thomas Oliphant Vocals by Jessica Boone, Carrie Savage, and the cast of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure ATSUKO OHARA Deck the halls with boughs of holly, falalalalalalalala 'Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalalala Don we now our gay apparel, falalalalalalalala Sing that ancient Yuletide carol, falalalalalalalala KIRARA KOMURO See the blazing yule before us, falalalalalalalala Strike the harp and join the chorus, falalalalalalalala Follow me in merry measure, falalalalalalalala While I tell of Yuletide treasure, falalalalalalalala ALL RELAXING CHIME CURES Fast away the old year passes, falalalalalalalala Hail the new year, lads and lasses, falalalalalalalala Sing we joyous all together, falalalalalalalala Heedless of the wind and weather, falalalalalalalala Jingle Bells Words and music by James Lord Pierpont Vocals by Stephanie Sheh, Marianne Miller, Alex Cazares, and Shelby Lindley AKANE AKAGI Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh Through the fields we go, laughing all the way Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight, oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what joy it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what joy it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh HARUKI AIZAWA A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride And soon Miss Fanny Bright was seated by my side The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot We got into a drifted bank and really got upsot, oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what joy it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what joy it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh YUKARI MURASAKI A day or two ago, the story I must tell I went out on the snow, and on my back I fell A gent was riding by in a one-horse open sleigh He laughed as there I sprawling lie but quickly drove away, oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what joy it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what joy it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh SAKURA MOMOI Now the ground is white, so go it while you're young Take the girls tonight, and sing this sleighing song Just get a bobtailed bay, 2:40 as his speed Then hitch him to an open sleigh, and crack! you'll take the lead, oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what joy it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh what joy it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh Les anges dans nos campagnes Words and music by François-Auguste Gevaert Vocals by Emma Watson YOKO KAMISAKA Les anges dans nos campagnes Ont entonné l'hymne des cieux Et l'écho de nos montagnes Redit ce chant mélodieux Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis deo Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis deo Bergers, pour qui cette fête? Quel est l'objet de tous ces chants? Quel vainqueur, quel conquête Mérite ces cris triomphants? Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis deo Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis deo Ils annoncent la naissance Du libérateur d'Israël Et pleins de reconnaissance Chantent en ce jour solennel Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis deo Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis deo Cherchons tous l'heureux village Qui l'a vu naître sous ses tois Offrons-lui le tendre hommage Et de nos coeurs et de nos voix Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis deo Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria in excelsis deo All Through the Night Words by Sir Harold Boulton Vocals by Cristina Valenzuela ODILE VON ROTHBART Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee all through the night Guardian angels God will send thee all through the night Soft the drowsing hours are creeping, hill and vale in slumber sleeping God His loving vigil keeping all through the night While the Moon her watch is keeping all through the night While the weary world is sleeping all through the night Through Your dreams You're swiftly stealing, visions of delight revealing Christmastime is so appealing all through the night You, my God, a Babe of wonder all through the night Dreams you dream can't break from thunder all through the night Children's dreams cannot be broken, life is but a lovely token Christmas should be softly spoken all through the night The Friendly Beasts Words by Robert Davis Vocals by the cast of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! AKANE AKAGI Jesus our brother, kind and good Was humbly born in a stable of wood And the friendly beasts around him stood Jesus our brother, kind and good HARUKI AIZAWA I, said the donkey, shaggy and brown I carried His mother uphill and down I carried her safely to Bethlehem town I, said the donkey, shaggy and brown YUKARI MURASAKI I, said the cow, all white and red I gave Him my manger for His bed I gave Him my hay for to pillow His head I, said the cow, all white and red SAKURA MOMOI I, said the sheep, with a curly horn I gave Him my wool for His blanket warm And He wore my coat on that first Christmas morn I, said the sheep, with a curly horn ODILE VON ROTHBART I, said the dove, from the rafters high I cooed Him to sleep, that He would not cry We cooed Him to sleep, my love and I I, said the dove, from the rafters high HISAKO ARISAWA I, said the camel, yellow and black Across the hot desert upon my back I brought him a gift in the Wise Men's pack I, said the camel, yellow and black AKANE AKAGI Thus every beast, by some good spell In the stable dark was so proud to tell Of the gifts they gave Emmanuel The gifts they gave Emmanuel Fum, Fum, Fum Words by Alice Parker and Robert Shaw Vocals by Felecia Angelle CHERRI TANAKA-ARMSTRONG On December five and twenty Fum, fum, fum On December five and twenty Fum, fum, fum Oh, a child was born that night So rosy white, so rosy white Son of Mary, virgin holy In a stable mean and lowly Fum, fum, fum On December five and twenty Fum, fum, fum On December five and twenty Fum, fum, fum Comes a most important day Let us be gay, let us be gay We go first to church and then we Have the sweetest buns and candy Fum, fum, fum God will send us days of feasting Fum, fum, fum God will send us days of feasting Fum, fum, fum Both in hot months and in cold For young and old, for young and old We will tell the holy story Ever singing of His glory Fum, fum, fum Christmas Is Coming Music by Edith Nesbit Bland Vocals by the cast of Athletic Pretty Cure RAN SUZUHARA Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat Please put a penny in the old man's hat If you haven't got a penny, then a hay penny will do If you haven't got a hay penny, then God bless you MEI IWASAKI Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat Please put a penny in the old man's hat If you haven't got a penny, then a hay penny will do If you haven't got a hay penny, then God bless you NARUMI KINOMOTO Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat Please put a penny in the old man's hat If you haven't got a penny, then a hay penny will do If you haven't got a hay penny, then God bless you NAOKI MATSUDA Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat Please put a penny in the old man's hat If you haven't got a penny, then a hay penny will do If you haven't got a hay penny, then God bless you CHIHIRO SAKURAZAKI Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat Please put a penny in the old man's hat If you haven't got a penny, then a hay penny will do If you haven't got a hay penny, then God bless you PRINCESS SHIHARU Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat Please put a penny in the old man's hat If you haven't got a penny, then a hay penny will do If you haven't got a hay penny, then God bless you Winter Wonderland Words by Richard B. Smith Music by Felix Bernard Vocals by Rupert Grint and Veronica Taylor RYOTARO TSURUGI Over the ground lies a mantle of white A heaven of diamonds shining down through the night Two hearts are thrilling in spite of the chill in the weather KEIKO SUZUKI Love knows no season, love knows no clime Romance can blossom any old time Here in the open we're walking and hoping together BOTH Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight We're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland RYOTARO TSURUGI Gone away is the blue bird Here to stay is the new bird KEIKO SUZUKI He sings a love song As we go along BOTH Walking in a winter wonderland RYOTARO TSURUGI In the meadow we can build a snowman And pretend that he is Parson Brown KEIKO SUZUKI He'll say, ”Are you married?” We'll say, ”No man, But you can do the job when you're in town” BOTH Later on, we'll conspire As we dream by the fire To face unafraid The plans that we made Walking in a winter wonderland break KEIKO SUZUKI In the meadow we can build a snowman And pretend that he's a circus clown RYOTARO TSURUGI We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman Until the other kiddies knock him down BOTH When it snows, ain't it thrilling Though your nose gets a chilling We'll frolic and play The Eskimo way Walking in a winter wonderland While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks Words by Nahum Tate and Rodney Christmas Music by Jester Hairston Vocals by Emma Watson SUBARU KINOMOTO While shepherds watched their flocks by night All seated on the ground The angel of the Lord came down And glory shone around Hark! the herald angels sing A savior born today So let all mankind celebrate This joyous Christmas day Trumpets sound and angels sing Listen to what they say That peace on Earth will come to all This joyous Christmas day Fear not, said he, for mighty dread Had seized their troubled mind Glad tidings of great joy I bring To you and all mankind Hark! the herald angels sing A savior born today So let all mankind celebrate This joyous Christmas day Trumpets sound and angels sing Listen to what they say That peace on Earth will come to all This joyous Christmas day To you in Bethlehem today Is born of David's line A savior who is Christ the Lord And here shall be the sign Hark! the herald angels sing A savior born today So let all mankind celebrate This joyous Christmas day Trumpets sound and angels sing Listen to what they say That peace on Earth will come to all This joyous Christmas day The heavenly Babe you there shall find To human view displayed All meanly wrapped in swaddling clothes And in a manger laid Hark! the herald angels sing A savior born today So let all mankind celebrate This joyous Christmas day Trumpets sound and angels sing Listen to what they say That peace on Earth will come to all This joyous Christmas day Thus spoke the seraph, and forthwith Appeared a shining throng Of angels praising God on high Who thus addressed their song Hark! the herald angels sing A savior born today So let all mankind celebrate This joyous Christmas day Trumpets sound and angels sing Listen to what they say That peace on Earth will come to all This joyous Christmas day All glory be to God on high And to the Earth be peace Good will henceforth to all mankind Begin and never cease Hark! the herald angels sing A savior born today So let all mankind celebrate This joyous Christmas day Trumpets sound and angels sing Listen to what they say That peace on Earth will come to all This joyous Christmas day Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Words by Ralph Blane Music by Hugh Martin Vocals by Nina Dobrev AYANE HAYASHI Christmas future is far away Christmas past is past Christmas present is here today Bringing joy, may it last Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light Next year all our troubles will be out of sight Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay Next year all our troubles will be miles away Once again as in olden days, happy golden days of yore Faithful friends who are dear to us will be near to us once more Someday soon we all will be together, should the fates allow Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow So have yourself a merry little Christmas now break Once again as in olden days, happy golden days of yore Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more And through the years we all will be together, should the fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bough And have yourself a merry little Christmas now The White Snows of Winter Words and music by Bob Shane and Tom Drake Vocals by Felecia Angelle The Twelve Days of Christmas Words by Lowell Swortzell Music by Frederic Austin Vocals by the cast of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure Here Comes Santa Claus Words by Gene Autry Music by Oakley Haldeman Vocals by Grey DeLisle, Sarah Williams, Veronica Taylor, and the cast of Butterfly Pretty Cure! AYAKA HAYASHI Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer pulling on the rein Bells are ringing, children singing, all is merry and bright So hang your stockings and say your prayers, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight HANAKO YOSHIDA Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane He's got a bag that's filled with toys for the boys and girls again Hear those sleigh bells jingle-jangle, oh what a beautiful sight So jump in bed and cover up your head, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight KEIKO SUZUKI Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane He doesn't care if you're rich or poor, 'cause he loves you all the same Santa knows we're all God's children, that makes everything right So fill your hearts with Christmas cheer, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight ALL BUTTERFLY CURES Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane He'll come around when the chimes ring out that it's Christmas morn again Peace on Earth will come to all if we just follow the light So let's give thanks to the Lord above, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight So let's give thanks to the Lord above, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight Silent Night, Holy Night Words by John Freeman Young Music by Franz Xaver Gruber Vocals by Cristina Valenzuela We Wish You a Merry Christmas Words and music by Paul Campbell Vocals by Emma Watson, Yuko Goto, Greg Ayres, and the cast of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure SUBARU KINOMOTO Once in a year it is not thought amiss To visit our neighbours and sing out like this We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy new year ALL RELAXING CHIME CURES We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy new year AIRI KINOMOTO We want some figgy pudding We want some figgy pudding We want some figgy pudding And a cup of good cheer ALL RELAXING CHIME CURES We want some figgy pudding We want some figgy pudding We want some figgy pudding And a cup of good cheer HIROAKI HIRANO We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some So bring some out here ALL RELAXING CHIME CURES We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some So bring some out here SUBARU KINOMOTO Oh, once in a year it is not thought amiss To visit our neighbours and sing out like this Of friendship and love, good neighbours abound And peace and goodwill the whole year around Pace, salud, freidsmier, shalom They all mean the same thing, whatever your home Why can't we have Christmas the whole year around? ALL RELAXING CHIME CURES Why can't we have Christmas the whole year around? We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy new year We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy new year Category:Songs